1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel array. Particularly, the invention relates to a pixel array of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are developed to have a large size, in order to resolve a viewing angle problem under a large size display specification, a wide viewing angle technique of a LCD panel has to be constantly developed. A multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel is a commonly used wide viewing angle technique.
In the LCD panel, an alignment pattern is designed to divide liquid crystal molecules of a same pixel region into a plurality of different alignment domains to achieve a wide viewing angle display effect, i.e. the MVA LCD panel. Limited by optical characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules, such type of the LCD panel may have a color shift phenomenon or inadequate color saturation under different viewing angles, which is generally referred to as a color washout phenomenon. Particularly, the color shift phenomenon or inadequate color saturation is more severe in a display image of a middle-low gray level. In order to mitigate such phenomenon, based on amelioration of a driving technique and a pixel design, a technique of forming display regions with different brightness in a single pixel region, and forming a plurality of alignment regions in each of the display regions with different brightness is provided.
Although the aforementioned methods for resolving the color shift phenomenon or inadequate color saturation can mitigate a problem of white-bias in case of a large viewing angle (side view), compared to a front view image, a side view image still has problems of blue-bias, green-bias or red-bias under different viewing angles.